


愚人船

by hua_chuang_dan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hua_chuang_dan/pseuds/hua_chuang_dan





	愚人船

/EP01  
/大概讲某年之痒

手臂默契地交错，比牵手还自然。大家领完房卡，闹哄哄地走向各自的房间，高强度的演唱会暂告一段落，困意压在眼皮上，谁都没空想别的。  
他们像最初培养爱情一样悉心培养距离。

崔胜澈在做一个梦。  
他梦见练习室的地板——刚打过蜡，像成年甲虫的脊背那样坚实和闪闪发亮；冷色调的白光从灯罩的断崖冲刷下来，将地板清洗成一面镜子。他并不身处那个空间，而是游弋于某个虚无的外部向内打量。不过，无论他怎样变换角度，他始终只能看见一对跳着舞的、赤裸的脚，跟腱纤长，分别钉在窄小圆润的脚跟上，带动两片白瓷似的脚掌旋转起落，让他几乎以为这是一双鸽子的脚了——随着愈发脆亮的脚步声，它即将踏碎这摇摆不定的、赭色的、泥泞一样的倒影，踏碎这含糊其辞的镜面，飞往视野之外。肉体势不可当地加速击打地面，单调密集似针孔的节奏在无辜的旁观者心中搅起狂乱的风暴，他屈身跪在风暴的眼，清晰地分辨出耳边混沌的巨响里有一束来自自己的口鼻，他沉重而急促地呼吸着，迷迷糊糊地猜测，自己可能会成为第一个被空气溺死的人类。  
“咳！”总算咳出来之后，他下意识咽了口唾沫，一直在两边耳道里堵着的小气球终于被“啵”地一声扎破，使内外气流得以正常地流通。  
砰、砰、砰……和梦里的脚步声相似度高达百分之八十的声音从身后闷闷地传过来。  
原来只是有个在踢椅背的小屁孩啊。  
飞机继续平稳地行驶，崔胜澈舒了口气，轻车熟路地探向身侧，抓住那只习惯性摊开的手掌，再慢慢把自己的五指扣进对方松懈的指缝。  
齿轮咬合的感觉很好。  
崔胜澈把遮光板拉开一半，望着蓝绒布似的云层发了会儿呆，又轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
他们像穹顶表盘下的两粒齿轮。  
崔胜澈入睡难，半天产不出睡意，起了玩心，抓手还不够，拿指腹画圈圈。  
“净汉呀、净汉呀。”他压低声音，对着空气唱歌似地碎碎念，没有多余的意图，把三个音节，念出各种音调来。  
捏在掌心的那只手软绵绵地挣扎几下，见挣脱不了也就不再动了，另一只手却诡异地抬起，像是长了认路的眼睛，一巴掌拍上他的手机，把音量调成静音。  
“快睡，明天不会帮你叫孩子们起床的哦。”  
没有需要关掉的音乐，也没有需要叫醒的孩子们，早就没有了。  
齿轮不可以拥有自我意志，时间才是无上的君主，指针走了一圈又一圈，距离穿着买一赠一的廉价睡衣挤在一张单人床上拉着手睡觉的二十一岁已经过去好几年。

习惯是埋在神经深处的、透明却坚固的线，当爱显形，人便成感性的傀儡。

“感谢您选择本次班机，下次旅途再会。”  
尹净汉微微欠身，笑着感谢空乘的招待。他是右利手，但不得不用左手拎行李包，整个右臂被钳了几小时，到现在都还麻着。  
崔胜澈太知道怎么撒娇了，不是装可爱的那种撒娇——那种他做不来的。  
崔胜澈知道怎样就刚好能戳中他心头的软肉，然后他再没办法拒绝。

奇怪的，他倒完全不记得自己做了什么、说了什么。

到家的时候天还没亮，尹净汉打算洗个澡继续睡觉，衣服刚脱了一半，崔胜澈风风火火地推门进来。  
“楼下水管坏了。”  
骗人的吧。  
如果放在几年前，我一定会那么想。当吻落到头顶，上衣前襟被有点粗暴的动作推到胸部以上时，尹净汉现在这么想。  
我会以为他骗人，以为他编了个理由专程来抱我。  
气血最旺的年纪，干什么都黏在一块儿，眼睛一对上就能擦出欲火，兴致来了于是抵在门上偷偷摸摸做爱——门锁坏了，大家平时挤在一个屋檐下什么没见过？都想不起来修，随时有人来用卫生间。为了制造一点密闭的空间，尹净汉由崔胜澈托着大腿，前面缠紧崔胜澈的腰，后面把门守得死死；不敢叫，因为老房子隔音差，他搂着崔胜澈的脖子，压抑地喘，高高抬起的下巴一次次磕在崔胜澈左肩，来不及咽下的津液往往得把那儿弄湿一大片。  
搬了家后他们不再共用一个淋浴间，他们再也没有那样局促又狂热地互相索取。两颗躲在暗处的野生菌，伞盖上都聚了一汪指甲盖那么大的、说不清是汗水还是泪水是甜蜜还是苦涩的水洼，最终同老房一起被铲平。  
顺其自然，没有特意，崔胜澈诚实到可怕的地步，他不擅长说谎，所以不说谎。他能说出水管坏了，只能是因为水管真的坏了。  
有多少爱出于巧合？不是因为是他，而是恰好他在。  
如果可以叫作爱的话。  
激情烧到尾，扬了一屋子猜忌的灰烟。  
倘若继续顺流而下，日子过得越来越得心应手，算不上遗憾的遗憾是不稀得自找麻烦谈爱。  
二十五岁，似乎一个跟头就能往上翻上一番，天命之年时刻在召唤，肉体和心灵的水分已开始一去不回。

“最喜欢谁？不说不行！”

这问题最后是谁解决的？怎么好像突然消失了。  
崔胜澈心想，你不问了，我还想问呢。  
怎么回国前搞了一天消失，和谁吃饭了，和谁喝酒了，结果他一摸上尹净汉的后背，张张嘴巴只说得出一句：“瘦太多了。”  
薄薄一层肌肉绷在纤细的骨架上，又致命地漂亮。

说不定真是他身上取下的一根肋骨呢。

第一次还比较有节制，疯起来就不像人了，又咬又啃，全身不给留一块好肉，几乎沦为一场原始的野蛮兽交。  
尹净汉无力地扒着浴缸边，全靠崔胜澈一只胳膊夹着他上半身才不至于向后倒去。  
都不说话，崔胜澈光顾着在他身上四处盖戳，他被顶得什么都说不出来。  
他化成一滩赤红的温水，快要蒸发。

崔胜澈珍重地吻了一下他的脚尖，作为结束。

磨损的八音盒，但凡发条不停，必须要坚持转下去。

-tbc


End file.
